This invention relates to a report cover and, more particularly, to an assembly for securely holding and covering papers.
Various kinds of folded covers are utilized to hold papers for business and school reports. In a folded report cover of a well-known type, papers comprising the report are placed between the two leafs of the cover with one of the longer edges of the papers arranged adjacent and parallel to the fold of the cover. An elongated plastic channel is slid onto the outside of the folded edge of the cover. The legs of the channel resiliently press and hold the opposing leafs of the cover and the enclosed papers together.
The channel can be readily removed by sliding it either parallel to or at an angle relative to the fold line. This ready removal capability, while convenient, often results in the inadvertent separation of the channel from the leafs of the cover particularly as the number of pages of the report increases. As a result, the enclosed papers may become soiled or disorganized.
Some report covers are provided with auxiliary binder clips or fasteners within the cover which pass through or otherwise more positively secure the papers to the leafs of the cover either directly or via an intermediate support which, in turn, is fixed to the cover, for example, by staples. The channel may, in any event, be retained to provide additional holding force or to improve the outer appearance of the report cover. The use of auxiliary components for holding the report papers can result in the need to locate the edges of the pages at a distance away from the folded edge. Accordingly, the overall width of the cover must be increased to provide proper coverage for papers of standard size.
The use of the additional clips, fasteners, supports, staples and the provision of additional cover area to properly accommodate the papers necessarily increases the overall cost of the report cover. Moreover, certain types of report documents may not have sufficient margins for providing holes for the passage of fasteners or it may otherwise be undesirable to form holes in the report pages in order to accommodate the fasteners.